


Not His Scene

by aquaeryn



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Crack, Drunk Dancing, Drunk Dean, Ficlet, M/M, Party Boy Dean, Punk Castiel, well punkish Castiel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-18
Updated: 2015-08-18
Packaged: 2018-04-15 08:53:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 413
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4600629
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aquaeryn/pseuds/aquaeryn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Inspired by my experiences at the first party I ever went to in college.<br/>Warnings for brief nudity, alcohol, second hand embarrassment and pantsing.</p><p>written for pecanpiedean on tumblr after saturday night sleepover happened</p><p>Enjoy :3</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not His Scene

Cas leans against the wall, a solitary figure with smudged eyes and choppy hair, watching his classmates writhing together in a humid tangle of limbs. Parties like this aren’t really his scene but Meg bullied him into coming tonight “because reasons”. However, she’s nowhere to be found, having slipped away the moment they walked through the door and Cas is seriously questioning her judgement. There’s no one here but frat boys and sorority sisters dressed in their uniforms of polos and boat shoes, skin tight skirts and cropped tops, not a shred of personality to be seen. 

Cas pushes away from the wall and starts making his way towards the door. Halfway there, he’s blocked by the kitchen counter and surrounded by a group of pledge sisters. Before he can maneuver past, someone uses his shoulder to vault themselves onto the surface and starts dancing. The girls crowded next to him titter and squeal excitedly. Cas has a fleeting impression of overheated palms burning through his shirt and looks up to the culprit. Green eyes smirk back at him out of a flushed face as one of those hands runs down a nicely shaped torso, sneaking under the hem of a shirt and teasingly pulling it up. A flat stomach with just a hint of softness is revealed, framed by the open edges of a brown leather jacket. 

As Cas watches, the guy (Dean, Dean Winchester his mind hazily supplies) winks at him then throws back his head, taking a long drink from the bag of wine in his hand. No one expects what’s about to go down, and Cas still isn’t sure how it happened, but suddenly Dean’s jeans are at his knees and his junk is all up in Cas’s face. The next few moments seem to warp together into an infinitely long second. Cas tears his gaze away from the temptation hovering at his eye level and manages to focus on Dean’s face, which has a new layer of embarrassment on top of the drunken pinkness already there. Dean slaps the bag of wine over his crotch and one handedly tries to pull up his pants. When he finally manages to get them over his ass, he drops the wine on the counter, jumps down and beelines for the door, holding his unfastened pants up by the belt loops. Cas follows at a more sedate pace, with a smirk twisting his lips. Maybe these parties aren’t so bad after all.


End file.
